You're my first everything
by Serves you right
Summary: Jeśli Loki czegoś chce, jest zdecydowany to dostać. Czy to coś złego, że chciałby potrzymać chłopaka, który mu się podoba, za rękę? Albo pocałować? Krótka historyjka, która rozwinęła się z pewnego OTP challenge. Frostiron highschoolAU.
1. Holding hands

Nowy dzieciak coś szykował. Tony był tego pewien.I nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że plany te niebezpiecznie ocierały się o jego osobę.

Podstarzały nauczyciel fizyki obrzucił go karcącym spojrzeniem, więc Tony z westchnieniem pochylił się nad podręcznikiem i nie przykładając do tego, co robi, większej uwagi, zaczął rozwiązywać losowe zadanie. Dawno już skończył wszystkie polecenia, jakie pan Ropuch (Tony nadał mu to przezwisko po postaci z któregoś ze starych filmów dla dzieci) zadał klasie w związku z dzisiejszym tematem, tak samo jak i te przeznaczone do domu, ale jakoś wolał się tą informacją nie dzielić; nie wydawało mu się, żeby Ropuch docenił jego wysiłek na tyle, żeby pozwolić mu na zajęcie się problemami, które dla odmiany warte były jego czasu.

Jego ręką automatycznie kreśliła banalnie proste równania, podczas gdy Tony w dalszym ciągu zastanawiał się, co takiego może chodzić po głowie Lokiego.

Cały czas czuł na sobie wbite zza długich rzęs spojrzenie bruneta, pozornie tak samo jak Tony skupionego na rozwiązywaniu równań.

Z jakiegoś powodu, kiedy Loki Laufeyson coś knuł, nawet Tony Stark zaczynał się denerwować.

Stanie w kolejce po lunch ciągnęło się w nieskończoność. Tony przypomniał sobie, jak zdecydowanie odrzucił propozycję Happy'ego, gdy ten przedstawił mu na początku roku ofertę prywatnego cateringu. Za pomocą pewnej ilości podchodów, niedomówień i kilku ordynarnych oszustw, udało mu się uzyskać podpis Howard pod jego kartą aplikacyjną do publicznej szkoły oddalonej o około godzinę jazdy od posiadłości (gdyby ktoś spytał Starka seniora, usłyszał by całkowicie przekonaną o swojej racji odpowiedź że jego syn uczęszcza do najlepszej prywatnej instytucji kształcącej w Nowym Yorku), chciał więc jak najbardziej wtopić się w resztę uczniów. W tej chwili zaczynał żałować swojej stanowczości.

Obok niego Bruce z zapałem opowiadał o ostatnich badaniach czołowych ośrodków fizyki jądrowej w Europie. Tony słuchał go zaledwie jednym uchem, jego myśli nadal krążyły wokół Lokiego.

Stark nie był pewien, co tak właściwie łączy go z brunetem. Znali się zaledwie tydzień. Loki niedawno został przeniesiony do szkoły; Tony mgliście przypominał sobie nauczycieli wspominających coś o podróżach jego matki. Nie wiedział, dlaczego Loki zdecydował, że akurat on stanie się odstępstwem od ewidentnego postanowienie ignorowania wszystkich pozostałych uczniów. Nie żeby dodatkowe towarzystwo mu przeszkadzało, Loki był całkiem bystry i jako jeden z nielicznych nadążał za gnającym na złamanie karku tokiem myślowym Tony'ego. Czasem wtrącał nawet swoje pomysły, lub zwracał Tony'emu uwagę na jakiś istotny szczegół, który pominął.

Wreszcie bogowie zadecydowali, że wystał swój dzienny przydział w kolejce i postać w białym czepku zwróciła się w jego stronę, a Tony nareszcie mógł zamówić swoje jedzenie. Odszedł kilka kroków z tacą w wyciągniętej ręce i poczekał na Bruce'a, odbierającego własny posiłek chwilę po nim.

Chłopcy usadowili się przy swoim zwykłym stole, w pobliżu okna z widokiem na całe boisko. Bruce w dalszym ciągu opisywał któryś z ciekawszych eksperymentów nad promieniowaniem neutronowym. Potakując mu, Tony dzielnie dźgnął leżącą przed nim sałatkę.

Zdecydowanie zaczynał żałować.

- Można? - usłyszał głos po swojej prawej. Staroświeckie określenia, jak jedwabiście elegancki, same wepchnęły się do jego myśli.

- Oh, cześć Loki. Yhm, jasne, siadaj. - Bruce odpowiedział, usiłując brzmieć przyjaźnie, nim Tony zdążył zareagować.

Loki położył swoją tacę tuż obok tacy Starka i usiadł. Uśmiechnął się uprzejmie w odpowiedzi na starania Bannera.

Tony poczuł jak jego ciało sztywnieje. Czuł się jak zestresowany kandydat w czasie rozmowy o pracę, jakby każdy jego ruch czy słowo były dokładnie obserwowane i oceniane. W dodatku nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że bardzo, ale to bardzo nie chce wypaść źle.

Nie zarejestrował, że Loki coś do niego mówi, póki nie zobaczył kątem oka jego poruszających się ust.

- Co takiego? - spytał, widząc że najwyraźniej oczekuje się od niego odpowiedzi. Loki zmarszczył jedną brew.

- Mówiłem, że już niedługo zmiana partnerów na zajęciach chemii. Chcesz być ze mną w parze? - powtórzył, jego ton był mniej melodyjny niż zwykle, na skutek zniecierpliwienia.

Stark nadział na widelec parę frytek, zastanawiając się. Jego partnerami zawsze byli na zmianę Clint i Steve. Obaj potrzebowali każdej pomocy, jaką mogli zyskać, była to zatem taka ich nieformalna umowa. Z zaskoczeniem stwierdził jednak, ze propozycja Lokiego wydała mu się interesująca. Coś mu mówiło, że mogliby osiągnąć całkiem owocną współpracę. Albo to, albo powysadzać się nawzajem.

Przybycie reszty ich paczki, z całą pewnością głośne i zauważalne, przerwało myśli Tony'ego. Poczuł dłoń Clinta na ramieniu, gdy ten, nie przerywając głupiutkiej historyjki, którą opowiadał pozostałej dwójce, zatrzymał się tuż za nim. Taca Bartona pojawiła się jakby z powietrza, między jego własną a tą należącą do Lokiego, rozpychając obie wspomniane na boki. Jej właściciel, zanoszący się śmiechem z właśnie opowiedzianej puenty, wcisnął się pomiędzy Tony'ego a bruneta, jakby była to najnaturalniejsza rzecz na świecie. Stark podejrzewał, że jego kumpel nawet nie zanotował faktu obecności Laufeysona przy stole. Zepchniętemu na bok Lokiemu nie pozostała inna opcja, jak posunąć się, robiąc Clintowi miejsce. Tony złapał jego wzrok, duszący wewnątrz nieme błyskawice.

Steve i Natasha zajęli miejsca na przeciw trójki, po obu stronach Bannera. Kompania miała świetne nastroje, dzięki odwołanemu testowi z biologii, przy stole zapanowało zatem przerzucanie się beztroskimi opowiastkami jak i przyjacielskimi docinkami.

Tony skrzywił się teatralnie, udając, że dotknęła go uwaga Natashy, po czym odgryzł się w stronę Clinta. Zaśmiał się szczerze, wraz z wszystkimi, widząc urażony wyraz twarzy Bartona.

Cały czas był boleśnie świadom wbitego w siebie, świdrującego spojrzenia zielonych oczu.

Ich kolor, pomyślał niespodziewanie, będzie mi się śnił po nocach.

Nie była to nieprzyjemna myśl.

Następnego dnia spotkał bruneta przy szafkach. Powróciło znajome uczucie; Loki bezsprzecznie coś planował.

- Rogaś! Co tam słychać w Bambie-lesie? - przezwisko nadał mu już pierwszego dnia, z powodu koszulki w której Loki się pojawił, przedstawiającej gościa z jakiegoś komiksu, w wielkim hełmie zaopatrzonym w długaśne, łukowato wygięte rogi. Za pierwszym razem reakcją, jaką uzyskał było chłodne spojrzenie, dające się odczytać jako "doprawdy, jeśli to wszystko, na co potrafisz się wysilić, lepiej zaoszczędź powietrza". Jedynym, co udało mu się od tamtego czasu osiągnąć, była ściana ignorancji.

- Irracjonalność twojego toku rozumowania, Stark, bywa nie do pojęcia.

- Mimo to uważasz, że jest niesamowicie gorący. - Tony pokiwał głową z emfatycznym zrozumieniem, szczerząc się jak idiota. - Nie można cię winić, któż mógłby się oprzeć temu ideałowi, którym jest Tony Stark.

Loki rzucił mu poniekąd wątpliwe spojrzenie.

Odpowiedział wesołym śmiechem.

- Więc... - zaczął, opierając się o szafkę, z cichym, metalicznym odgłosem.

Przerwało mu pojawienie się Clinta i Bannera. Clint z wyraźną ostrożnością niósł podłużne zawiniątko.

- Hej wam! - zakrzyknął w stronę Tony'ego i Lokiego.

Stark odwrócił się w jego stronę, obserwując jak delikatnie wkłada owinięty w gruby materiał przedmiot do szafki. Posłał Bartonowi pytające spojrzenie. W odpowiedzi Clint uśmiechnął się konspiracyjnie i pokręcił głową. Stark westchnął, dbając o odpowiednio dużą dozę przesadnego dramatyzmu.

- No wiesz, najlepszemu kumplowi nie powiesz.

Barton wyszczerzył się, zamykając szafkę wraz z tajemniczym pakunkiem.

- A to twoim najlepszym kumplem nie jest Rhodey? Pamiętasz, kiedy chciałeś żeby skoczył do sklepu po orzeszki.

Loki cofnął się dwa kroki - dopiero po tym geście Tony zauważył, jak blisko stali. Spojrzenie bruneta wróciło do poprzedniego, emanującego aurą knucia, stanu.

- Czy ty wszędzie chodzisz z obstawą? - zapytał z nutą kpiny.

Loki rozglądał się znudzonym wzrokiem. Szkolne zajęcia nigdy nie przedstawiały sobą żadnego wyzwania, ale przynajmniej udawały, że próbują go czegoś nauczyć. Zaś _to_ było całkowicie perfidnym marnowaniem jego czasu. Z nudów zdążył już zaplanować kilka na prawdę paskudnych psikusów, których i tak nie zamierzał kiedykolwiek wykorzystać. Robienie kawałów tym ludziom było tak proste, że aż traciło cały urok. Choć, oczywiście, zdarzały się wyjątki.

Jego myśli powróciły do tematu Antony'ego Starka. Już pierwszego dnia, kiedy postawiono go przed tą bandą mdłych, nieciekawych przedstawicieli rasy licealistów i zmuszono do przebrnięcia przez całą, nikogo nie obchodzącą procedurę przedstawiania się, Stark przyciągnął jego uwagę. Nie był tak beznadziejnie głupi jak pozostali i nie zamierzał dawać sobie wciskać kitu, ze jest inaczej. Loki natychmiast rozpoznał podobieństwo dusz. I wcale nie przeszkadzało mu, gdy odkrył, że Stark pociąga go także fizycznie. Więc coś ciągnęło go do tego chłopaka. Ok.

A jeśli Loki czegoś chce, jest zdecydowany to dostać.

Tyle że Tony nie wykazywał współpracy. Jak na przykład przez ostatnie dwa dni. Czy to coś złego, że Loki chciałby potrzymać chłopaka, który mu się podoba, za rękę? A Stark nic, tylko lata z całą tą swoją bandą tak zwanych przyjaciół.

Przerzucił wzrok z małego okna na nauczyciela, zagłębionego bez reszty w czytaną książkę. Zapewne nawet by nie zauważył, gdyby Loki po prostu wstał i wyszedł z sali. Brunet zgarnął zeszyt i pióro do torby. Spróbowanie nie boli.

Jedną ręką naciskał już klamkę, gdy za nim rozległ się cienki i piskliwy, choć bez wątpienia chłopięcy głos.

- Panie profesorze, Loki próbuje uciec!

Loki odwrócił się kocim ruchem i wbił w niskiego chłopaka żądny krwi wzrok. Victor. Victor van jakiśtam.

Nauczyciel oderwał się od lekko pożółkłej strony. Spojrzał na Lokiego z pełną mocą swojej profesorskiej wyższości.

- Wybiera się pan gdzieś, panie Laufeyson?

Niski chłopak sprawiał wrażenie bardzo zadowolonego. Loki zwrócił się ku biurku nauczyciela.

- Tylko do toalety, panie profesorze. - odparł, starając się zasłonić sobą trzymaną w lewej dłoni torbę. Niestety bez sukcesu.

- W takim razie po co panu ten plecak? Odłóż go na ławkę i możesz wyjść. Na przyszłość, masz się spytać o pozwolenie, _zanim _opuścisz swoje miejsce.

Loki zrobił, co mu kazano, mamrocząc ciche "tak, proszę pana".

Szkolny korytarz był idealnie pusty. Ruszył przed siebie, nie kierując się w żadne konkretne miejsce. Wszystkie klasy już dawno skończyły zajęcia, nie musiał się martwić, że wpadnie na kogoś. Zamierzał po prostu przejść się w tą i z powrotem, zawsze to jakaś odmiana od siedzenia w dusznej klasie w towarzystwie Victora van kabla.

Zatopiony we własnych myślach, wyszedł zza zakrętu koło gabinetu pielęgniarki, gdy ujrzał postać w znajomej koszulce Black Sabbath pochyloną przy automacie z napojami.

Zatrzymał się, nie pewny co powinien zrobić. Chłopak przy automacie otworzył Colę bębniąc palcami po puszce, w rytm muzyki ze słuchawek.

Za chwilę obróci się i zda sobie sprawę z obecności Lokiego, przemknęło przez myśli bruneta.

- Stark. - uznał, że lepiej będzie, jeśli sam zwróci na siebie uwagę.

Chłopak podskoczył, zaskoczony cudzym głosem. Wolną ręką wyciągnął z uszu słuchawki, dało się usłyszeć dobiegające z nich dźwięki "Highway to hell".

- O, hej Rogaś! Nie powinieneś być już w domu?

Jego głos brzmiał, jakby usta same zadały pytanie, bez najmniejszego udziału świadomości, zajętej zupełnie gdzie indziej.

- Coulson zatrzymał mnie po lekcjach za wysmarowanie czarną pastą przepaski dyrektora. - Loki postanowił mimo wszystko udzielić mu informacji. Jego usta z własnej woli wygięły się w łobuzerski uśmieszek, kiedy wspomnienie wściekłego Fury'ego stanęło mu przed oczyma.

- Wow, to musiało być coś. - odparł Tony, z podobnym uśmiechem. Tym razem jego ton zdawał się przytomniejszy a i spojrzenie, które przez krótki moment spoczęło na Lokim rzeczywiście patrzyło na niego.

W zasadzie miał wrażenie, że Tony dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z faktu, że prowadzą rozmowę.

Zrobił krok w jego stronę.

- A ty co tu robisz, Stark? Zajęcia skończyły się dobrą godzinę temu.

Tony wzruszył ramionami.

- Tak jakoś nie miałem co z sobą zrobić. Asystentka ojca zadzwoniła, że przyjmuje dzisiaj jakiś ważnych gości i wolałby żebym nie krzątał się po domu i nie przeszkadzał. - powiedział to tonem, sugerującym że wszystko mu jedno. W rzeczywistości dawno już przestał się przejmować tego rodzaju telefonami od kochanego staruszka; a przynajmniej usilnie chciał w to wierzyć. - Zwykle w takiej sytuacji wpadam do Bruce'a albo Rhodey'a, ale dzisiaj obaj wyjątkowo szybko pognali do domów. Szkoda, zamierzałem wycisnąć z Clinta, co też z takim oddaniem kryje w szafce, pod tymi szmatami. - dokończył, wpadając w typowy dla siebie słowotok.

Loki wrzucił w automat kilka wyciągniętych z kieszeni monet. Maszyna zabuczała i uwolniła puszkę gazowanego napoju.

- Hm, ojciec z bratem mieli dziś jechać na ryby, więc skoro nie masz gdzie się podziać, możesz przyjść na parę godzin do mnie. Frigga, znaczy moja matka, będzie zachwycona. - zaoferował bardzo łaskawie.

Tony pociągnął spory łyk swojej Coli. Propozycja Lokiego wyraźnie go zaintrygowała.

- Jesteś pewny? - zaśmiał się - Potrafię zaleźć ludziom za skórę.

- Jakoś zniosę twoje towarzystwo. - odpowiedział z wyzywającą pewnością.

Stark zebrał swoją torbę z podłogi.

- Chwila, czy Coulson nie kazał ci zostać po lekcjach? I gdzie twoje rzeczy?

Zielone oczy Lokiego zabłysł satysfakcją.

- Znudziło mnie siedzenie w kozie.

Tony uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Być może jednak ten dzień nie był aż taki zły. Nie śpiesząc się ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.

Poczuł jak dłoń Lokiego zaciska się na jego własnej. Na twarzy bruneta pojawił się wyraz sukcesu.

Tony uznał, że nie ma absolutnie nie przeciwko.

* * *

><p><strong>Więc, takie małe cóś mi powstało... Jeśli mi się uda, drugi rozdział planuję umieścić jeszcze w tym tygodniu. <strong>^v^


	2. Kissing

Wbrew ukrytym nadziejom uczniów dzwonek rozpoczynający lekcję jednak zadzwonił. Syncytium głów, rąk i nóg niechętnie ruszyło korytarzem w kierunku klas. W otwartych drzwiach sal pojawili się nauczyciele, oderwani od prowadzonych nad parującymi filiżankami kaw rozmów przez tą chwilową niedogodność, jaką były przeprowadzenie lekcji.

Loki wszedł do wypełnionej zapachem odczynników chemicznych klasy i zajął miejsce koło Starka. Tony wyszczerzył się do niego znad fiolek, które zdążył już złapać i wymieszać ich zawartość w sporym naczyniu. Przed Starkiem leżał otwarty zeszyt, przedstawiając schemat nowego projektu, którym ten najwyraźniej właśnie się zajmował.Dla bezpieczeństwa Loki rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na użyte przez drugiego substancje. Odetchnął, tym razem chyba nic groźnego. Tony miał tendencję do empirycznego zdobywania wiedzy na temat skutków mieszania poszczególnych związków, o czym zarówno szkoła jak i jego partnerzy parokroć mieli już okazję się przekonać...

Loki starannie wykonywał ćwiczenia (nawet jeśli stały one znacznie poniżej jego umiejętności) i pilnował, by Tony nie wysadził niczego w powietrze, więc choć klasa trzykrotnie przechodziła już cykl zmiany partnerów, ich dwójki nikt nie próbował rozsadzić.

W zasadzie, w przeciwieństwie do większości szkolnych zajęć, Loki lubił chemię. Podobało mu się mieszanie dokładnie odmierzanych ilości odczynników, obserwowanie reakcji i wyciąganie wniosków. Mógł pracować w spokoju, nie zaczepiany przez nikogo. Chemia była logiczna, dawała się opisać i uporządkować rozumowi.

Wbił w Starka spojrzenie z ukosa. Chłopak pozostawił mu przeprowadzenie opisanego na tablicy, śmiesznie łatwego doświadczenia, sam zaś w całkowitym skupieniu pochylał się nad kolejnymi technicznymi rysunkami, które dla Lokiego wciąż stanowiły czarną magię. Jego stemperowany do długości pięciu centymetrów ołówek miękko kreślił mocne, szare linie.

Trwało to już trzeci miesiąc. "To" oznaczało wymieniane maile i smsy, dyskusje prowadzone nad pizzą, często kończone sporami, wspólne oglądanie ulubionych filmów Tony'ego i krzywe miny Starka, rzucane na znoszone mu przez Lokiego książki. Dobrze się bawili. Zwykłe, przyjacielskie relacje. I tylko zawsze obecne, nieustępliwe napięcie, jakby wewnętrzne drżenie, lub delikatne, ciepłe wibracje i niewypowiadanie impulsy nadawały całości zupełnie inny smak. Jakby jednocześnie byli i nie byli razem.

Lecz zbliżały się wakacje i Loki odkrył, że chce czegoś więcej. Stark należy do niego. I najwyższa pora, żeby się o tym przekonał.

Szkolna stołówka miała wszystko to, co według wszelkich wymagań stanowi kwintesencję istoty licealnej jadalni. Ścisk i tłok zdawał się przewyższać wartość przynależną przebywającej w niej ilości osób, hałas znacznie przekraczał bezpieczny dla zdrowia poziom decybeli, jedzenie na talerzu sprawiało, że człowiek zaczynał mieć rozterki etyczne nad przebiciem go nożem i widelcem, zaś dochodzący z kuchni zapach mógłby obudzić umarłego, tylko po to żeby ponownie położyć go trupem. Innymi słowy stołówka bardzo się starała by osiągnąć czystą ideę szkolnej stołówkowatości.

Być może zrobiło by się jej przykro gdyby dowiedziała się, że żaden z obecnych w niej licealistów w najmniejszym stopniu nie docenia jej wysiłków.

Loki z pełną wątpliwości miną wpatrywał się w swój posiłek, zastanawiając się właśnie czy spożycie go nie spowoduje oskarżenia o zabicie jakiejś nieznanej dotychczas nauce formy życia. Był pewien, że gdyby ci wszyscy badacze, przedzierający się przez dzikie ostępy Amazonii w poszukiwaniu nowych gatunków, choć raz odwiedzili dowolna licealną stołówkę, znacznie pożytecznie wykorzystaliby swój czas. Siedzący naprzeciwko Steve rzucał jedzeniu smętne spojrzenie, sugerujące podobne zagubienie moralne.

Loki miał też inny, bardziej doraźny problem. Nazywał się Antony Stark.

Stark nie śpieszył się z rozwijaniem ich relacji. Z początku Loki na to pozwalał. Był cierpliwy, w jego naturze leżało skradanie się do celu i budowanie swojej pozycji zza kulis. Przez jakiś czas nawet podobała mu się prowadzona przez nich gra. Lecz teraz zaczynał się nudzić. A znudzony Loki to coś, czego wszechświat z całą pewnością powinien się obawiać.

Wbrew powszechnemu mniemaniu o życiu towarzyskim nastolatków, Loki nigdy jeszcze się nie całował, jak i nie odczuwał takiej potrzeby. Byłą to tylko kolejna część licealnego życia, które najchętniej w całości by pominął. Lecz teraz zastanawiał się, jak Stark by zareagował, gdyby Loki po prostu podszedł i go pocałował. Pewna jego część bardzo chciała się o tym przekonać.

Na jego wargach zagrał uśmiech godny samego boga oszustw.

Tony jak zawsze paplał coś jak najęty. Jego zdolność do wyrzucania z siebie słów z prędkością karabinu nie przestawała Lokiego zadziwiać, nawet jeśli dziewięćdziesiąt procent słów opuszczających jego usta puszczał mimo uszu. Tym razem powtarzającym się motywem przemowy zdawało się być nazwisko "Pepper Potts".

Lewą ręką podparł głowę, drugą wyciągnął z kieszeni noszący ślady gwałtownego użytkowania telefon i spoglądając na ekran jednym okiem, wystukał wiadomość.

"Kim jest Pepper Potts?"

Leniwie przesuwał palec po ekranie, przewijając listę kontaktów w poszukiwaniu numeru Starka.

- Nie wiesz kto to Pepper? To jego narzeczona. - poinformował Lokiego głos.

Siedzący po jego prawej Clint przeżuwał kawałki makaronu i bez najmniejszego skrępowania wgapiał się przez ramię w jego telefon.

- Narzeczona? - zapytał uprzejmie, kasując napisaną wiadomość.

Faktem powszechnie znanym w szkole było, że Tony Stark jest playboyem. Loki co rusz widział go zagłębionego w tłumie rozchichotanych dziewczyn. Zwykle któraś z nich, ta z najkrótszą spódnicą i najbezczelniejszym uśmiechem, kończyła jako szczęśliwa wybranka na kilka najbliższych dni. Loki zezwalał Starkowi na te zabawy. Jeśli zaś któraś z dziewczyn za bardzo się zagalopowała, cóż... zwykle na drugi dzień nagle odkrywała, że wcale nie chce ciągnąć tej relacji.

Narzeczona była jednak zupełnie inną kwestią.

- Tak. - Clint był aż nadto chętny do dzielenia się informacjami. Loki oczywiście zauważył, że Natasha usiadła dzisiaj przy innym stoliku, dwa rzędy dalej, razem z gromadką licealistek gatunku żeńskiego, ostentacyjnie omijając wzrokiem ich grupę. Barton był wdzięczny za każdą możliwość zademonstrowania, jak bardzo go ten fakt nie rusza. - Znają się od małego. Co roku ich rodziny jeżdżą razem na wakacje w jakieś super egzotyczne miejsce. Tony potem całymi dniami się chwali, jakich to raf koralowych nie widział albo dziwnych rzeczy nie jadł.

- Wspólne wakacje, ach tak? - Loki uśmiechnął się promiennie. Samo to wystarczyłoby, żeby Clint niespodziewanie poczuł naglącą potrzebę udania gdzieś daleko. - Swoją drogą, co to za przystojniak, na którego Natasha cały czas się patrzy?

- CO? GDZIE?!

Obraz skrzywdzonego diabła tasmańskiego był jak najbardziej na miejscu. Skrzywdzone diabły tasmańskie potrafią wyglądać naprawdę groźnie.

W tym momencie w drzwiach stołówki zamajaczyła nerwowo rozglądająca się postać Coulsona. Loki zaklął bezgłośnie pod nosem. Zebrawszy pośpiesznie tacę z na wpół dokończonym obiadem (którego utraty wcale a wcale nie żałował) chyłkiem starał się dołączyć do opuszczającej halę grupki trzecioklasistów, odgradzając się ich falą od wciąż trwającego na stanowisku w drzwiach sekretarza.

Jego telefon zapiszczał.

"Znowu zalazłeś za skórę staremu, dobremu Cyklopowi?/Tony"

Nie podnosząc głowy, wystukał zakończoną szatańskim uśmieszkiem odpowiedź.

"Możliwe./Loki"

Cóż mógł poradzić na to, że Fury był istną kopalnią inspiracji. Budził w Lokim najgłębiej uśpione pokłady kreatywności.

- Loki Laufeyson. - grobowy ton Coulsona złowrogo rozciągnął się kopułą nad jego osobą, sprawiając wrażenie jakby lada moment miał pęknąć od naprężeń.

Ups?

Telefon w jego dłoni ponownie zabrzęczał, migając na zielono przyczepioną do niego diodą. Loki wyprostował rękę pod biurkiem Coulsona, ustawiając komórkę pod kątem z którego jednocześnie napis na ekranie był do odczytania dla niego i nie widoczny dla nikogo innego. Kontynuując swoje zajęcie, polegające na niesłuchaniu chłopaka Fury'ego (całą szkoła zgodnie twierdziła, że są parą. Suzie Jennis zarzekała się nawet przed każdym chętnym do słuchania, że widziała ich razem w restauracji i wcale nie wyglądało to na spotkanie służbowe. Spytana, co dokładnie rozumie poprzez "wcale", robiła tylko znaczące miny i uśmiechała się głupkowato, co doprowadziło Lokiego do przekonania, że nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia), szybko odcyfrował wiadomość.

"Potrzebujesz pomocy, Lokes? Mógłbym odwrócić jego uwagę. Ludzie zupełnie nie zdają sobie sprawy, ile możliwości dywersyjnych kryje się w takiej szkole... Mógłbym zaimprowizować jakiś wybuch..."

"...albo wprowadzić ciut zamieszania w komputerach. Choć zasadniczo preferowałbym jednak porządną eksplozję. Clint też wygląda dzisiaj, jakby mógł użyć trochę dobrej rozrywki./Tony"

"Nie, dziękuję. Może Cię to zadziwi, Stark, ale sam doskonale potrafię sobie radzić./Loki"

W przemowie Coulsona nastąpiła znacząca przerwa; najwyraźniej oczekiwano od Lokiego jakiejś reakcji. Bez specjalnego przekonania spróbował z skruszonym spuszczeniem wzroku i niewyraźnym mamrotaniem.

Wyraz twarzy sekretarza świadczył, że nie trafił.

- Czy twój przyjaciel nie powinien skupić swojej uwagi na prowadzonej właśnie lekcji, zamiast rozpraszać cię sms-ami? - stwierdził Coulson, wsadzając w pytanie całą swoją dozę oficjalności.

- Może gdyby ta rzekomo edukacyjna placówka zapewniała mu właściwe kształcenie, nie musiałby szukać rozrywek gdzie indziej. - odgryzł się Loki. Czasem na prawdę lubił te rozmowy. Zdecydowanie doceniał fakt, że Coulson nie był tak sztywny i nudny jak większość dorosłych.

"Oki-oki, Rogaś. W takim razie wpadnę do Cb po szkole. Oh, i Banner kazał Ci przekazać, że jesteś dupkiem - mnie w to nie mieszaj, nie mam pojęcia, o co..."

"...chodzi./Tony"

"Ale dupkiem, z którym Natasha nadal rozmawia. Na prawdę byś to zrobił?/Loki"

"Oh, shit! Pokłócili się?!

Zrobił co?/Tony"

W odpowiedzi Loki posłał mu obrazek wybuchającej bomby.

"Dla Ciebie wszystko, Lokes./Tony"

Dwójka nastolatków siedziała na zrzuconej na podłogę pierzynie i z mniejszym bądź większym zapałem ratowała świat przed zalewającymi ekran telewizora hordami zombie. Gra, którą przyniósł Tony prawdopodobnie nawet by nie odpaliła na starej konsoli Lokiego, gdyby przyjaciel nie dopomógł wiekowemu, w świecie przemysłu komputerowego, mechanizmowi tu i ówdzie.

Tony zmusił swojego grubo opancerzonego w czerwono-złotą zbroję avatara do przeparadowania przez cały ekran w czymś, co Loki nazwał dziwną parodią tańca zwycięstwa, w przerwie przed nadejściem kolejnej fali zielonkawych nieumarłych.

- Zombie to jest to. Tego właśnie światu brakuje. - stwierdził, dekapitując, miażdżąc, rozczłonkowując i ogólnie zmieniając przeciwników w martwą, znaczy bardziej martwą niż poprzedni, breję.

- Znaczy uważasz ogólnoświatową pandemię, upadek wszelkich ustrojów i norm społecznych oraz zagładę własnego gatunku za coś pożądanego?

Tony skrzywił się.

- Oj tam, Lokes, po co od razu tam poważnie. Przynajmniej coś by się w końcu działo. No, i sam przyznasz, że tej wiedźmowatej woźnej z szatni przydało by się trochę ruchu. Jako zombie byłaby nieco bardziej żwawa.

Loki odłożył kontroler na bok i podniósł się. Jęki Tony'ego wypełnił całą powierzchnię pomiędzy sufitem a podłogą.

- Hej-hej, Lokes, co robisz?! Nie zostawiaj mnie tak bez ostrzeżeniaaaarr!

Stwory w momencie wykorzystały powstałą lukę w obronie, bezlitośnie rozprawiając się z ich bohaterami.

- Znudziłem się. - odparł pozbawionym emocji tonem Loki, podnosząc ze stolika zaczęte "Opracowanie literatury staroangielskiej z komentarzami" i sadowiąc się na kolanach Starka. Ten ze zniesmaczeniem przeczytał tytuł tomiska.

- To zombie! Jak niby można się znudzić zombie? Coś takiego nie mieści się w przyjętej teorii struktury czasoprzestrzeni!

Ogromny kot Lokiego, Oscar Wilde, wynurzył się nie wiadomo skąd i zaczął łasić do ręki Tony'ego, domagając się głaskania. Tony bez większej uwagi pomerdał kosmate ucho; zwierzę ofukało go za takie partactwo i dumnie odmaszerowało na łóżko, skąd wypalało w jego karku ognistą dziurę niezadowolonym spojrzeniem uchylonego oka.

- Ojciec uparł się wysłać mnie z bratem na leśny obóz harcerski. - zaczął Loki, głosem świadczącym o całkowitej dezaprobacie dla obozów, harcerzy i obozów z harcerzami.

- Mmh, a nie możesz się wykręcić?

Słysząc to mruczące "Mmh", Loki poczuł się dziwnie zadowolony. Westchnął, powracając do denerwującego wątku.

- Nie. Nie da rady. Odyn - Loki często mówiąc o ojcu używał jego imienia - jest ortodoksyjnym wyznawcą zacieśniania braterskich więzów w środku niczego. Twierdzi, że to zrobi z nas mężczyzn. A ten blond idiota, zwany przez nich moim bratem, niemalże podskakuje z radości, jakby kto rzucił kijek szczeniakowi. - ponownie westchnął, tym razem dając upust głębokiemu rozczarowaniu.

Na ekranie telewizora kilka zombie straciło pośmiertne życie w starciu a avatarem Starka, tym razem walczącym w trybie pojedynczego gracza.

Tony spróbował sobie wyobrazić wspomnianego idiotę. Mimo dość częstego przebywania w domu Laufeysona, nigdy go jeszcze nie spotkał. Loki często wspominał o swoim starszym bracie, zwykle używając określeń jak "ten tępak" lub "przykra wymówka za człowieka rozumnego", więc Tony nie znał nawet jego imienia. Lecz Loki zawsze miał taką minę, iż Tony dla własnego dobra wolał nie drążyć tego, co najwyraźniej było drażliwym tematem. Już sama informacja, że był blondynem była czymś odkrywczym - do tej pory sądził, że brat, przez podobieństwo z Lokim, był brunetem. Odpowiednio zmodyfikował swoją wizję, w jego wyobraźnie pojawiła się nieco chuderlawa, wysoka postać, w jasnych, krótko ściętych włosach i być może okularach. Po opisach Lokiego nie mógł przestać uważać go za nieco dziewczyńskiego.

- Pojedź ze mną, Stark. Z tobą cały ten idiotyczny pomysł byłby nieco mniej nieznośny. No i miałbym pretekst żeby nie dzielić namiotu z tym bałwanem i jego koleżkami. Hmm, w zasadzie wyjazd mógłby się okazać całkiem przyjemny.

Tony zastanowił się przez moment. Clint, Steve i reszta co lato jeździli na jakiś obóz; oczywiście Tony nigdy nie miał okazji tą "resztą". Howardowi nigdy nie przeszło przez myśl, że jego syn mógłby jechać na ordynarny obóz jak wszystkie nastolatki.

- Kiedy? - zapytał z zainteresowaniem.

- Sam początek wakacji.

Tony zaklął na bezdechu.

- Przepraszam Lokes, nie mogę. Przyjeżdżają starzy partnerzy biznesowi ojca, mają córkę w moim wieku, więc co roku muszę gdzieś z nimi jeździć. Wiesz, nie żebym miał na co narzekać, wybierają na prawdę przyjemne miejsca, a ona też jest całkiem gorąca, chociaż trochę mnie przeraża. Tyle że oni chyba myślą, że się z nią kiedyś ożenię.

Loki odwrócił głowę, wbijając w Starka spojrzenie przywodzące na myśl stal zamrożoną w grubej warstwie lodowca.

- Pepper Potts?

Tony poczuł się nieco niespokojnie.

- Tak, znacie się? Jej szkoła zawsze kończy zajęcia trochę wcześniej, więc przyjeżdżają na tydzień prze wakacjami, żeby wszystko naszykować...

- Nie.

Loki bez słowa wstał z kolan Starka, zamknął czytaną cały ten czas książkę i precyzyjnym ruchem odłożył na półkę.

Protokół: "Zniszczyć Pepper Potts" wczytany.

To był piątek.

Niedziela nie była byle jaką niedzielą. O nie, była to Ostatnia Niedziela Roku Szkolnego. Dumna, acz również nieco zawstydzona swoją doniosłą funkcją, od rana świeciła jasnym słońcem na niemalże bezchmurnym niebie, jednocześnie powiewając delikatnym, przyjemnie ochładzającym wiaterkiem, obiecując styranym całym rokiem nauki uczniom, że jeśli tylko zdobędą się ostatni wysiłek, ostatnią miarkę heroicznej cierpliwości, już za kilka dni czekają ich najpiękniejsze wakacje życia.

Tony i Loki siedzieli na łóżku Laufeysona. Tony w zasadzie obudził Lokiego, wpraszając się do jego pokoju przez okno, o zdecydowanie zbyt wczesnej porze; w chwili obecnej grzebał nad jego odbiornikiem TV, zupełnie nie przejmując się opinią Lokiego, według której telewizorowi niczego nie brakowało, a liczba kanałów dla opóźnionych rozwojowo idiotów, jaką odbierał była całkowicie satysfakcjonująca. Loki, nie widząc innego wyjścia, zajął drugą stronę łóżka i w pozycji półleżącej, podpierając się na łokciu, wertował z zainteresowaniem kolejne opasłe tomisko, którego tytuł wzbudzał w Starku niejasne wspomnienia humanistycznej męki.

Telefon Starka rozdzwonił się, przerywając monotonną ciszę, złożoną z szeleszczących stron starego papieru i stukających o siebie metalowych śrubek.

- Co? ...Ach, tak... Nie, skądże... Yhm, zaraz będę.

Rzucił Lokiemu przepraszające spojrzenie, z rodzaju tych mechanicznie wbudowanych w obwody neuronalne.

- Sorry, Lokes, muszę spadać. Rodzina Pepper przyjechała i jego jaśnie wysokość Howard Stark wzywa swego niegodnego syna do bram domu. W końcu ktoś musi pomóc Happy'emu w roli bagażowego. Mówię ci, ten ich samochód musi być magiczny, nie ma innej opcji, żeby mógł pomieścić te wszystkie torby i walizki! - z pewnym poczuciem winy wskazał na kable, smętnie wyzierające z wnętrza telewizora. - Wybacz, zmontują ci to innym razem. Jak chcesz, mogę ci na ten czas pożyczyć mojego StarkPada...

- Nie.

- ...ma wbudowaną funkcje odbioru większości stacji i...

- Nie.

- ...i jest podpięty do biblioteki filmów na naszym domowym dysku, mam tam prawie każdy istniejący tytuł...

- Nie potrzebuję twojego urządzenia, Stark! Dotarło?!

- Hej-hej, spokojnie królowo. - Tony zamachał oboma rękoma w obronnym geście. Złapał swój, noszący ślady intensywnego i nie zawsze przemyślanego użytkowania, plecak za losowo wybrany, nadający się do chwycenia fragment. - Ale teraz na prawdę muszę już lecieć. Widzimy się w szkole.

Tony siedział już na parapecie, szykując się do skoku na najbliższy konar wielkiej, silnej gruszy, rosnącej w ogrodzie od niepamiętnych czasów. Loki złapał za sfatygowany plecak i silnie pociągnął do tyłu. Drugi chłopak przez chwilę zamachał w powietrzu rękoma, starając się chwycić za cokolwiek, jednakże otwór okna oddalał się już od niego z coraz większą prędkością. Głuche łup, z wtórującym mu urażonym "Auuu" oznaczyło moment, w którym jego ciało spotkało się z podłogą. Loki stanął nad nim na rozstawionych nogach, spoglądając z pełną satysfakcją.

- Słyszałeś kiedyś o drzwiach, Stark?

Baldur Odinson siedział w swojej ulubionej pidżamie z lwem przed dużym telewizorem w salonie. Na jego kolanach stała wypełniona płatkami śniadaniowymi miska. Właśnie zaczynał się Spiderman w porannym paśmie kreskówek, gdy jego starszy brat, Loki, zszedł z piętra (na którym znajdowały się sypialnie chłopców) i łapiąc po drodze dwa jabłka, ruszył do wyjścia. Towarzyszył mu niższy chłopak z rozczochranymi włosami, którego Baldur wcześniej nie widział.

Nabrał pełną łyżkę płatków i wpakował sobie do ust. Dziwne. Siedział na tej kanapie od rana. Poza Thorem, który dwie godziny temu wrócił z jakiegoś nocowania u kolegów, nikt nie wchodził do domu.

Przypomniał sobie jak kilka dni temu Loki próbował nastraszyć go opowieściami o mieszkającym na strychu duchu.

Skryty za oparciem kanapy, rzucił szybkie, wylęknione spojrzenie. Tajemniczy chłopak wciąż tam był, rozmawiając wesoło z Lokim. Grzbietem ręki, w której trzymał jabłko, bezwiednie masował tył głowy. Gęsia skórka przebiegła po ciele Baldura.

W końcu chłopak-widmo wyszedł; Loki zamknął za nim drzwi, wgryzając się w drugi owoc.

- Oh, cześć Baldur. Nie wiedziałem, że tu jesteś.

I uśmiechając się tajemniczo, wrócił do swojego pokoju.

Baldur mocniej naciągnął na siebie koc. Czyżby...? Aaaa!

Zadośćuczyniwszy wszelkim uroczystościom powitalnym i pokonawszy górę bagaży, Tony siedział wraz z Pepper na balkonie i sącząc cudownie chłodną lemoniadę. Dorośli poszli do salonu, na wyższym piętrze budynku, pozostawieni więc samym sobie, Tony i Pepper rozmawiali, dyndając nogami między barierkami, w większości o rzeczach mało istotnych.

Większość ludzi uważała ich za parę. Kiedyś Tony chętnie by się z nimi zgodził. Pepper była ładna i mądra i potrafiła te wszystkie rzeczy, o których on nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak ogarnianie własnego życia i nie wysadzanie pokoju w powietrze. Parę razy nawet się całowali. Raz zaszli dalej. Tyle że to wszystko było kiedyś. To jest, zanim Tony poznał Lokiego. Teraz byli po prostu bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi.

Bo od tamtej pory o żadnym innym związku Tony nie potrafił myśleć poważnie. I cholernie się bał, żeby tego nie schrzanić.

Wcale nie ułatwiał sprawy fakt, że nie miał zielonego pojęcia, czego chce Loki. Ani jak sprawić, żeby chciał tego samego co on.

Stanowczy dzwonek do drzwi przerwał opowieść Pepper o letnim festiwalu w jej szkole. Ubrany w nienaganny garnitur, anonimowy lokaj stanął w drzwiach balkonu. Za nim stał Loki, z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

- Paniczu Stark, ten młodzieniec przyszedł do panicza.

Stark skinął lokajowi głową, wpatrując się w Lokiego ze zdziwieniem. Szara postać zniknęła na powrót między ścianami budynku.

- Co ty tu robisz, Lokes?

- Tony, kto to?

Tony uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny, stając obok bruneta i dokonując prezentacji:

- Loki, to Pepper. Pepper, to Loki, kolega z kl...

Niespodziewanie Loki przyciągnął go do siebie; zanim Tony zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować, ich usta spotkały się, a język Lokiego wsunął się pomiędzy jego wargi.

Pepper patrzyła jak przybysz całuje Tony'ego, po czym z kocią gracją odsuwa się od wprawionego w stan słupa soli chłopaka i z psotnym uśmiechem odwzajemnia jej spojrzenie.

- Cześć, jestem Loki. - oznajmił, zielone oczy błysnęły wyzwaniem. - Jego chłopak.

Pepper przeniosła zdumiony wzrok na Tony'ego.

Stark powoli przebudził się z odrętwienia. Z szerokim uśmiechem zwrócił się do przybysza.

- Wow, nie wiedziałem, że tak potrafisz, Reniferku.

* * *

><p>*Oryginalnie miał to być piąty dzień mojego nieszczęsnego frostironowego OTP challenge.* Rozdział miał pojawić się wcześniej, szczerze mówiąc miałam nadzieję, że uda mi się go skończyć na zeszły czwartek. Szedł mi jednak wyjątkowo opornie i dopiero dzisiaj napisałam ostatni fragment. Nie wyszło do końca tak jak chciałam, ale nie wiem już, co jeszcze mam pozmieniać. Tak więc wszelkie uwagi bardzo mile widziane. ^u^<p>

Na chwilę obecną planuję jeszcze jeden rozdział tego fica, jednak z powodu zbliżającego się wielkimi krokami rozpoczęcia roku akademickiego, ciężko mi powiedzieć, kiedy będę w stanie go napisać. Ciągle mam też challenge do ukończenia :)

vElatha, bardzo Ci dziękuję za komentarz! Nawet nie wiesz, jak szalenie miło było mi się dowiedzieć, że komuś ta moja pisanina się podobała.

Dziękuję też wszystkim, którzy kliknęli follow/favourite *u* Macie u mnie wielgachną tacę wirtualnych ciastek.


End file.
